


Lunch Truck Love

by Emyrldlady



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Food Truck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyrldlady/pseuds/Emyrldlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the other day my beta AmazonX was out and about for lunch in NYC and came across 'Phil's Steaks' lunch truck. So nach she had to take a pic and send it to me. Either thank her or blame her, I'm not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Truck Love

 

 

“You’re staring, again.”

 “I’m not staring. I’m checking to see if they’re breaking for lunch.” Phil turned from the food truck window to glare at his partner Mel. She was unimpressed with Phil’s glare, which was actually a pretty good glare; it had made new recruits have nightmares. But then again Melinda May smiling would frighten them even more. About three weeks prior construction began on a site across from where Phil’s Steaks, a poor word play on Philly Cheese steaks and sadly a bet Phil had lost, had its semi-permanent home. 

“At 11:15 in the morning?”

“It takes a while to get all the steaks they want set up,” Phil insisted, but it sounded weak even to his ears. 

Mel leaned against one of the coolers and smirked. “You are specifically staring at the guy with the arms in the purple t-shirt.” 

“Pretty sure they’ve all got arms, they’re construction workers. And good customers. I’m just tryin’ to keep ‘em happy.” 

“You’d like to make one of them very happy,” Melinda teased. 

Phil hung his head in defeat. “Mel, please. They’re good customers.” 

“And you have a crush on one of them.” 

“You’re not letting this go are you?” Phil shoo’d Melinda away from the cooler so he could retrieve the steaks to actually prepare for the lunch rush. Thanks to their previous life the two could work seamlessly, they knew where everything was and the time it takes to set the flat top to heat up, the onions to caramelize and the steaks to sizzle enticing passersby.  

 “Nope, not since you tripped up the truck steps when Clint said hi. You lost major cool points.” 

“He startled me,” Phil said half-heartedly. 

“You were an Army Ranger and munitions expert. Pretty sure you don’t startle easily. If you did, I’d be dead a dozen times over.” 

“And killing you now isn’t an option?” Phil growled menacingly. 

“Doubt you could. You startle easily now.” Mel laughed and turned back to dicing onions for the grill, while Phil continued to lay out steaks for the truck’s lunch rush.

 

***

 "Hey Clint, your usual?" Mel said loud enough for Phil to hear clearly in the back of the truck by storage. She had been manning the window for less than five minutes while Phil took a break. It had looked like his favorite construction worker wasn’t going to the truck for lunch today, but now it seemed that he was 

“Hey Mel, yeah, no onion though. Never know who you may be kissin’,” Clint cheerfully replied, his eyes scanning the interior of the small truck. 

Melinda rolled her eyes at his obvious search for Phil. “I know exactly who I’ll be kissing: my husband.” 

Clint froze in place as he finally set his eyes on Phil coming towards the street window. “Husband?” 

Mel laughed. “Phil? No way! He may be my best friend, but ‘work husband’ is as close as we’d ever get. Besides, I’m not the right sex for him. Right Phil? Clint’s more your type than I am.” 

Phil quickly glared at Melinda before turning to wrap Clint’s steak sandwich. He’d put a bit of extra cheese on it like Clint preferred, no charge. “Mel... we talked about outing me before. Even in New York, not everybody’s friendly.” 

“You’re just still in military mode. You need to remember that you can be out and not get discharged. No secrets anymore. That’s part of why you left, isn’t it?” 

“That and the fact that I took an IED for you, but hey, yeah, let’s go with the gay thing.” 

Clint squinted. “Are you sure you two aren’t married? Cuz you got the bicker thing down. But then again, you sound like me and my BFF and we’re the same sitch.” 

Phil’s head turned quickly at that. “The same? Uh, old friends?” 

Clint smirked as he eyed Phil. “Yeah that part, too.” 

Mel handed Clint his change as one of the other construction workers yelled for him. “Gotta go,” he said. “Not really breaking for lunch today. The electricians need to take over the site by four and we still need to pour some concrete. But y’know,” Clint waived his sandwich in salute at Phil and winked, “Man’s gotta eat. And other things, too.” 

Phil just stood there, stunned. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Phil turned angrily. “What the hell Mel!? Why did you do that?” 

“I said, you’re welcome.” Melinda’s tone became stern. “We’d have died of old age before you made a move.” 

“And what if I didn’t want to make a move? He’s gorgeous, but what if we’ve got nothing in common? And for God’s sake, why would he be interested in me? Old, receding hair, bum leg? Now, I just look like a sad, old queen. Thanks a lot.” 

“Well, I was thinking you were more of a hot ex-military guy who loves steaks and my bad jokes and doesn’t charge me for double cheese.” 

Phil spun on his heel almost toppling over when he realized that Clint was back at the window. “Clint!” 

“I came back to see if you wanted my phone number, but if you’re still not wanting to make a move...” Clint hesitated. 

“He does, he very much does,” Melinda said. 

“Take a hike, Mel,” Phil growled as he nodded for Clint to come around the back of the truck entrance as he stepped off the bumper. 

Finally coming face to face with the younger man, Phil was self-conscious and blushed. “Hot?” 

“Well, to be fair you called me gorgeous.” Clint leaned casually against the truck’s back opening. 

“To be fair you are.” Phil smiled, a little more confident. 

“And can this gorgeous construction worker take the hot ex-military food truck owner out to dinner sometime?” Clint said smiling back. 

“I’d like that.” 

“For the love of god don’t take him out for steak!” Mel chimed in from the inside of the truck. Phil face palmed while Clint laughed.


End file.
